


Celebration in the Commonwealth

by DanielSan5992



Category: Fallout 4, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Fourth of July, amberpricefield, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielSan5992/pseuds/DanielSan5992
Summary: Even though America is technically gone after 200 years, festivities are still celebrated.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Celebration in the Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> Some poorly written Fourth of July Amberpricefield for you in the Commonwealth.

July 4, 2292

Max was sitting on the eastern wall of the Castle. She looked out at Boston harbor. It was a clear night, the moon shining over the water. The perfect night for celebratory fireworks, even though the country that celebrated had been wiped out in nuclear fire some 200 years prior. Although it was nice that people still celebrated. She turned her attention to her Pip-Boy for the time. 9:53 pm. The festivities were starting soon. Where was Rachel? Where was… 

“Max!”

“Ah! Oh, hey Chloe.” 

“Zoning out again, I see?” Chloe said, sitting down beside her.

“Uh, I guess?”

Chloe playfully elbowed her. “After everything we’ve been through, you’re still Max Caulfield.”

Max elbowed her back. “Would you want anyone different?”

Chloe leaned over to Max. “Never.” 

They both turned and looked out at the harbor.

“Where the hell’s Rachel? It’s…” Chloe began, looking at her Pip-Boy for the time. “... 9:55. She said she was finishing up with the preparations, and I asked her to bring some beer. It doesn’t take that long to get some beer and bring it to us.”

“Hey, sorry I’m a little late. Some of the fuses were shorter than we thought, so we had to extend them.” It was Rachel.

“It’s all good.” Chloe said, motioning Rachel to sit with them. “You got the beer?”

“Yep.” Rachel said, handing her a bottle. “Max?” She asked, extending her hand with a bottle to her.

She usually never drank. But today was different. “Sure, why not? It’s a special occasion.” She said, taking the bottle from her hand.

“Woah. Rach, did you see what we just did? Write this down in the history books, Max Caulfield is going to drink alcohol.” Rachel let out a small laugh.

Max elbowed her again. “Dork.”

“You two are so cute together.” Rachel said as she sat down on the other side of Max. She started to turn red.

“Ugh, enough with the mushy shit. Let’s get the celebration started!” Chloe said, trying to change the subject. She cracked open her bottle. The other two did the same.

“So, I uh… wanted to make a toast to us. After everything we’ve been through, after everything that’s happened, we’re all here together. So, to us?” Chloe asked, raising her bottle.

“To us.” Rachel said, doing the same.

“To us.” Max said. 

They all clinked their bottles before taking a drink. Max started coughing after. “How… do you… drink… that?”

Chloe and Rachel just started laughing. “Max, that’s the _light_ stuff.” Chloe pointed out.

“What? _That’s_ the light stuff?” She responded as she finally stopped coughing.

“You’ll get used to the taste eventually.” Rachel said.

“Highly unlikely, but thanks. Oh! It’s 9:59.” Max said, looking at the time. “They should be broadcasting the start any second.”

They listened to the broadcast of Radio Freedom. “Attention, people of the Commonwealth. To celebrate the Fourth of July, we will be launching fireworks from the Castle. Please do not be alarmed by the noise. Thank you.” 

And with that, the first firework was launched from the Castle artillery. It sailed out over the water before exploding into a bright red, lasting only for a second or two. Another exploded into a deep blue. Soon the sky was lit with bright colors of the red, white, and blue.

“It’s… beautiful.” Max said.

“More beautiful than us?” Rachel teased.

“Never.”

“That’s the answer I wanted to hear.” She said as she laid her head on Max’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Chloe said, seeing what was happening. “I’m not getting left out of this!” She put her head on Max’s other shoulder.

“Chloe, didn’t you just say ‘enough with the mushy shit?’”

Chloe took her head off her shoulder. “I was joking.” And just like that, it was back.

Max rolled her eyes, but she didn’t mind. She put her arms around them, bringing them closer to her, and soon they were all cuddling together. They watched as the fireworks still lit up the night sky. And none of them had a care in the world. Though living definitely wasn’t easy, though there were definitely challenges down the road, as long as they were together, they could take it on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a rushed fic that takes place after everything I haven’t written about yet. 
> 
> Anyway, if you celebrate, I hope you have a safe Fourth of July.


End file.
